Spin Cycle
by TyriaT
Summary: Gil and Sara discuss appliances. GSR


**Title:** Spin Cycle

**Author: **Tyria

**Rating:** Definitely M

**Pairing:** GSR

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, such a shame.

**AN:** Well this story came about because of comments made after mingsmommy's smutathon fic at geekfiction. I've decided to create a genre and hopefully drag a few more authors with me. And it was all thanks to mingsmommy.

I'd also like to thank my beta who is, in her words, 'the nag that drug you kicking and screaming into showing it (your stories) to me and finishing something'. I never did really thank you for that and for giving me the words that describe you best. Thanks Jenn.

Please review. I appreciate knowing how you feel about my work.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Your couch has got to go." Sara stated emphatically.

Grissom instantly turned his attention from the paper in her hands to her face with a hurt expression on his own. "My couch? What's wrong with my couch?"

She looked up at him incredulously. "Gil! Have you ever tried to relax on that thing? Completely uncomfortable. The arms are so rigid and they have sharp corners. They just dig into my back." Sara was lying down on her couch with her head in Grissom's lap. She smirked, adjusted her back slightly against Grissom and moved one hand up to softly caress his side. "I like to rest on something that is soft but still firm underneath. Not something that has hard angles."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He enjoyed her subtle comments about him, but was still unwilling to give up too easily. "I've never heard you complain before. Actually I've never had anyone comment on it before. In fact, whenever Catherine came over, she always laid on that couch."

She laughed and shook her head at him. "This is the _perfect_ time to bring up the fact that you had another woman lying on your couch."

Three months ago, Grissom asked if Sara would live with him. She tried to clarify his statement by asking if he meant move in with him, but he repeated himself and then pulled out a house buying guide. He told her he didn't want a place that had, at any one time, been his or hers. He wanted them to have a place that was theirs from day one.

Once they had found a place they agreed on, they put in a bid and began planning for the move. Sara decided it would be easier if they made a list of all their furniture so that they could decide what would fit in the house, what they had doubles of, and what they still needed. They were taking advantage of their normally scheduled day off together to finally go over said list item by item. And since they had no plans to go anywhere, they were able to relax and enjoy being lazy.

He chuckled. "Fine." Skimming down the list, he found an item of hers. "And of course, we'll be getting rid of your washer and dryer."

"Wait…why do you automatically assume we'll be using yours?"

Gil sighed. "Sara, yours is how old?"

She looked away, reaching back into her memory as to exactly when the appliances came into her possession. "I don't know. I got them cheap during college."

"Exactly. Mine are newer…"

Sara interrupted him. "Oh, and newer means better?"

"Well…" he started.

She moved to sit up beside him, her knees bent, causing her to sit on top of her legs, and looked him in the eyes. "I bet yours runs quiet and smooth doesn't it?"

His brow wrinkled in confusion. "Of course. Why would you want it otherwise? I don't see why this is such an issue for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "You wanna know the real reason?"

He nodded.

"Are you sure you really want to know why?"

Now she had his interest piqued. "Yes."

"Ok, but I warned you." She got up and pulled him toward her laundry nook.

He held back just enough to slow their progress, but not to impede it. "Sara, what are you doing?"

"You said you really wanted to know. The best way for you to understand is by demonstrating why. I'm just glad the other girls didn't have a claim on them. They knew better than to try to steal them from me."

"What are you talking about? What girls?"

She placed him in front of the washer. "Just stay there and watch. I think you'll like this demonstration." She winked and then bent over to adjust the knobs before hopping up on top of the lid.

"What…"

"Just watch. No talking."

She reached behind her and pulled the knob. The machine shuddered into life and instantly started on the spin cycle. Gil raised an eyebrow when he saw how much noise it made and how it almost seemed to jump off the floor. He was so busy watching to make sure the washer didn't attack him that he forgot to pay attention to Sara. Suddenly, another noise joined with the racket from the washer. And Grissom knew that noise well.

It was Sara. She was moaning.

His eyes flew to her face as soon as he recognized the sound. Sara had her hands resting behind her on the lid causing her to lean back slightly. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open. Watching Sara on what was basically an industrial sized vibrator was really causing Grissom to become aroused. She always had a strong effect on him, but he never really thought about watching her masturbate…well, since they became a couple he never thought about watching her masturbate.

She had him completely enthralled although her movements were few. His eyes followed the swipe of her tongue as it would occasionally dart out of her mouth to wet her lips. He admired how her position drew his gaze to her breasts, her erratic breathing causing them to thrust out further, and how her tank top could not hide the hard tips of her nipples.

She shifted slightly, bringing one hand behind her for balance and drawing his eyes to her legs as they slid apart. Those long legs encased in a pair of boxers she 'borrowed' from him. How he loved that look on her.

With an almost painful slowness, she moved her other hand towards her crotch. Eyes still focused on her legs, he did not notice the path her hand was taking until he saw it out of the corner of his eyes as it reached the waistband of the boxers. When her fingers slipped inside, he heard a groan, surprisingly coming from his own mouth. She answered the groan soon after as her fingers reached and slid over her clit while his breathing pattern matched hers in volume and tempo.

Grissom swallowed hard, his eyes riveted to Sara's hand as he watched it move under the cotton of the boxers, the ladybugs printed on the fabric dancing to the rhythm of her fingers. He had to rely on his imagination and memory since he was unable to truly see what those fingers were doing with his eyes.

Her reaction grew in strength causing her head to fly back in ecstasy and her breathing to become quick and shallow. That, added to the additional noises she was making, informed him that Sara was getting very close to an orgasm.

Finally, he could stand by no longer without acting. Gil quickly stepped right up to the washer and used his hands to pull her head toward him so that their mouths would crash together in a deep, heated kiss. His touch shocked her so much and aroused her to such an extent, that her orgasm hit her unexpectedly. Her scream instantly swallowed by his mouth.

He slowed down his kisses as the washer kicked out of the spin cycle and entered the rinse. Sara reached behind her and shoved the knob in causing the washer to stop. Grissom ended the kiss and touched their foreheads together, both breathing deeply.

After a couple seconds, Sara spoke up. "Well…?"

"I want you." Grissom replied huskily, and then pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Right now."

Sara's mouth slowly morphed into a smirk. "Then take me, right here. Trust me, you'll love this."

She turned to look behind her while she twisted the knob into the position she wanted. When she turned back around, she drew Gil's mouth to hers and they kissed hungrily as they undressed each other in haste. Once they were both naked, Gil put his hands on her waist and pulled her to the edge of the washer so he could slide his hard cock into her. Sara wrapped her legs around him and then looked into his eyes to make sure he was ready. At his small nod, she pulled out the knob, starting the washer on the spin cycle again.

His eyes slammed shut and his fingers dug into the skin at her hips. "Oh, God!"

She pulled his head next to hers and moaned into his ear, "I know!"

The incredible sensation caused by the vibration of the washer along with being surrounded by her walls sent Grissom into overload. "Sara…I don't think…"

"No. Don't think," she breathed out. "Just move."

He started thrusting into her, just hoping to make this last long enough. Although he didn't know it, Sara, already sensitive from her earlier orgasm, was just as close. It took only a few thrusts, and then he felt her fingers dig harshly into his flesh just before her walls clenched around him as she came. The extra pressure was too much for Gil, causing him to shout her name sharply before shooting his release into her.

The washer kicked out of the spin cycle and began filling the basket with water, but still they stayed in the same position, just holding onto one another until Gil was able to catch his breath and speak once again.

"Ok."

Confused, Sara asked, "Ok?"

He took another breath to calm himself further and nodded, his head sliding along hers. "The washer stays. I'll make sure there's room. But the dryer has to go."


End file.
